Conversation On the Dock
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Oneshot This is from myself, latebloomer04 and KMvancouver. A deleted scene from COTBP where Ana, Jack and Will talk on the dock before boarding The Interceptor. Includes dancing, banana eating and generally picking on each other


Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Being bored last night, me and a couple of friends did a roleplay involving a deleted scene from us with Jack, Ana and Will from COTBP. Will was latebloomer04, Ana was KMvancouver and I was Jack. Enjoy. This begins just after the scene cuts away from Jack, Will and Gibbs on the dock.

Words in italics are actions.  
Sorry, but its in script format.

**

* * *

**

**Jack Sparrow**: Why did you go and promise her that ship William?

**Will Turner**: Didn't you steal her boat?

**Jack Sparrow**: I coulda used two

**Will Turner**: What would you do with two?

You just want to be Commodore Sparrow

**Jack Sparrow**: Have a pirate fleet that's what. Now its all ruined

**Ana Maria**: Haha

The ship is mine, Jack

**Will Turner**: It doesn't have the same ring as Captain Sparrow

**Jack Sparrow**: No, it doesn't

**Ana Maria**: Of course it does!

**Jack Sparrow**: it sounds much more better

**Ana Maria**: No it doesn't

**Will Turner**: much more dumber that's what

**Jack Sparrow**: eats banana

**Ana Maria**: Captain Anamaria - I like it

**Will Turner**: swipes banana

**Jack Sparrow**: hey, give that back. i didn't have breakfast

**Will Turner**: Fanks Jack this is yummy

**Ana Maria**: rolls eyes

**Will Turner**: I like Capn Ana

**Ana Maria**: Why thank you Will!

**Will Turner**: if Elizabeth were here she would agree with me :)

**Jack Sparrow**: rolls eyes

**Ana Maria**: You can be first mate!

**Will Turner**: ok!

Jack you just keep being sexist and stay on the Pearl

**Ana Maria**: Jack..powder monkey?

Is that alright?

**Jack Sparrow**: But we're trying to find the pearl dear William

**Will Turner**: haha they named the monkey Jack so it would do

**Ana Maria**: Indeed

**Will Turner**: right

**Jack Sparrow**: fine

**Will Turner**: I knew that...are you sure you don't want the Interceptor instead?

It's a very fast ship

**Ana Maria**: I'll take this ship, thank you very much

Bigger cabins

**Jack Sparrow**: _gives A__na the look_

bigger cabins you say?

**Ana Maria**: _grins at Jack_

Aye

**Will Turner**: Jack your cabin on the Pearl is rather small, isn't it?

maybe you could do with a change

**Ana Maria**: That would be an understatement

**Will Turner**: _snort_

**Jack Sparrow**: My pearl is huge-ish

**Will Turner**: Good Lord...

**Ana Maria**: Right

**Jack Sparrow**: and so is its cabin

**Will Turner**: here he goes again

**Ana Maria**: Just let him go for a little while..

**Jack Sparrow**: _smacks will on the head_ Can we get on the ship now then?

**Will Turner**: Ow! _infamous__ Turner glare_

Watch it!

**Ana Maria**: But of course, dear powder monkey!

**Jack Sparrow**: _S__parrow glare back_

staring contest!

**Ana Maria**: _confused_

**Will Turner**: You wanna swordfight, Jack?

I could soooo kick your butt

**Ana Maria**: Oh! I'll judge!

**Will Turner**: En Guarde!

**Jack Sparrow**: ...crap

touche

**Will Turner**: yeah that's right be afraid

be VERY afraid

**Ana Maria**: ..I'll just..stay out of this

**Will Turner**: _sword threaten_

**Jack Sparrow**: _rugby tackles will to the ground_

**Ana Maria**: Fight! Fight!

**Will Turner**: oh no you DIDN't!

**Jack Sparrow**: _pulls arms behind his back_

**Will Turner**: It's on, Sparrow!

**Jack Sparrow**: Say uncle!

**Will Turner**: no

**Jack Sparrow**: say it!

**Ana Maria**: _watches contently_

**Will Turner**: Why?

**Jack Sparrow**: Because its more fun for me, that's why

**Will Turner**: _steals Jack's sword_

I win!

Uncle

There!

**Ana Maria**: But you said uncle

**Will Turner**: So?

**Ana Maria**: If you say uncle, you give up

Jack wins

**Jack Sparrow**: ha!

**Will Turner**: DARNIT!

**Ana Maria**: Haha!

**Will Turner**: Are you just making this up, Jack?

**Jack Sparrow**: no

**Ana Maria**: No

**Jack Sparrow**: Shall we get on the ship then?

**Will Turner**: I'll bet you are

**Ana Maria**: Yes

**Will Turner**: and Ana is in on it!

**Jack Sparrow**: _helps will stand_

**Will Turner**: grrrrrr

We need to find Elizabeth first

**Ana Maria**: Will! On deck now!

**Will Turner**: that is our NUMBER ONE priority

**Jack Sparrow**: of course. let's look at me compass

_looks__ at __ana__ and winks_

**Will Turner**: your compass doesn't work

**Ana Maria**: _winks and smiles_

**Jack Sparrow**: _cough_ right, we need to head west

**Ana Maria**: does it point to me?

**Jack Sparrow**: I want me Pearl!

**Ana Maria:** Be patient Jack!

**Will Turner**: I'll bet it doesn't point to anything because Jack can't make up his mind what he wants

**Ana Maria**: Sometimes, he does

**Jack Sparrow**: that's not true

_compass__ spins wildly_

Never mind

**Will Turner**: Oh really?

haha I was right! Score one for Willy boy

**Jack Sparrow**: ...are you going to do a dance now in celebration?

**Ana Maria**: yes

**Will Turner**: It's ELECTRIC! _does__ the electric slide_ I don't care if it's an anachronism

**Ana Maria**: Dance Will dance!

**Will Turner**: Hey Jack, you tripped me!

No fair you... pirate!

**Ana Maria**: Jack, you should dance too!

**Jack Sparrow**: its not my fault you tripped over that rope

**Will Turner**: uh huh, by that rope you mean your foot!

**Jack Sparrow**: Jack Sparrow does not dance

**Ana Maria**: No, Will, it was a rope

**Will Turner**: haha Jackie is scared!

**Jack Sparrow**: Jack Sparrow has two left feet

**Ana Maria**: No you don't!

Come on!

**Will Turner**: and you know this how?

**Jack Sparrow**: You dance then if you're so smart

**Will Turner**: I'll dance w/you Ana!

**Ana Maria**: yay!

**Will Turner**: But only because Jack is too chicken

**Ana Maria**: Ahh

But of course

**Will Turner**: _waltzing_

**Ana Maria**: See Jack?

_waltzes_

**Jack Sparrow**: Only in my delusions may i be considered a chicken

**Will Turner**: It's easy

**Ana Maria**: Very

**Will Turner**: I don't even want to know...

**Ana Maria**: Even a chicken could do it!

**Jack Sparrow**: no you don't

fine then

_takes__ A__na's hand_

**Will Turner**: _smirks_

**Ana Maria**: Jack!

**Will Turner**: now this I HAVE to see

**Ana Maria**: Those are my feet!

**Jack Sparrow**: sorry love

**Will Turner**: HA!

**Jack Sparrow**: oww

**Ana Maria**: That wasn't me Jack

**Jack Sparrow**: where did that banana peel come from?

**Ana Maria**: You do have two left feet!

**Jack Sparrow**: _glares at will_

**Will Turner**: You ate it, remember?

I didn't do it!

**Jack Sparrow**: No, you ate it

**Will Turner**: _innocent __puppydog__ face_

**Ana Maria**: You both did..

**Will Turner**: so did you, Jack

**Jack Sparrow**: Shouldn't we be getting on the Interceptor soon?

**Ana Maria**: yes

**Jack Sparrow**: the crew seems to be getting restless

**Will Turner**: Aye!

AVAST!

**Ana Maria**: ..

Never say that again

**Will Turner**: _big grin_

**Jack Sparrow**: I have no comment at this time

**Will Turner**: I'm a real pirate now!

**Jack Sparrow**: Yeah

**Ana Maria**: _looks away_

**Jack Sparrow**: in your dreams

**Ana Maria**: I don't know him

**Jack Sparrow**: You have a loooooooong road ahead of you before you can earn your stripes and bandana

You'd look good with blue I'd say

**Ana Maria**: Aye

**Will Turner**: Hmm you know, I'll bet I would look good in a bandana

see Ana agrees!

**Ana Maria**: Mhmm

**Will Turner**:)

**Jack Sparrow**: And an earring too

**Ana Maria**: To complete the look

**Will Turner**: An earring? Is that a little ... rebellious?

**Ana Maria**: You can't wear stocking the rest of your life

**Will Turner**: _glare_

**Jack Sparrow**: Aren't pirates rebels though

**Will Turner**: I have boots you know

I just don't choose to wear them

**Ana Maria**: With..buckles!

_laughs_

**Will Turner**: yes that's true Jack, but I just want to rescue Elizabeth and go back to my smithy

**Jack Sparrow**: _puts arm on Will's shoulder_ We should be off then

**Will Turner**: Don't hate the shoes

**Ana Maria**: And wear stocking the rest of your life?

yes, we should be off

**Will Turner**: what's wrong with stockings?

**Jack Sparrow**: So, still willing to die for her then?

**Ana Maria**: _laughs_

**Will Turner**: Uhhh

possibly

only if I get to come back to life

**Jack Sparrow**: That's a fine goal

**Ana Maria**: yeah

**Will Turner**: Why thank you! _bows_

**Jack Sparrow**: she's a fine lass...for you of course

**Ana Maria**: Aye

**Will Turner**: Yes but I don't know if she likes me :(

**Ana Maria**: Why would you say that?

**Jack Sparrow**: _whispers to Ana_ But I bet she'll be the one wearing the pants if you catch me drift in this relationship

**Will Turner**: That Norrington has caught her eye

**Ana Maria**: AHAH!

**Jack Sparrow**: Bah

**Will Turner**: I heard that!

**Ana Maria**: What, does she have the hots for stocking or something?

**Jack Sparrow**: and wigs

and military clothing

**Will Turner**: She did say she liked my stockings once

but she might have been joking - I'm not sure

**Jack Sparrow**: That's good :)

**Ana Maria**: Ahh

**Jack Sparrow**: Well did she laugh afterwards?

**Ana Maria**: Or turn red

**Will Turner**: I hope she doesn't like military clothes and wigs

she coughed

**Ana Maria**: Oh

_laughs__ to Jack_

**Jack Sparrow**: could be anything really

**Ana Maria**: Anyways

Shall we on my ship?

**Will Turner**: lol

**Jack Sparrow**: Oh right

**Will Turner**: Let's go!

**Ana Maria**: There I go slurring my words

**Jack Sparrow**: _helps __ana__ board ship_

**Will Turner**: you've been hanging out w/Jack too long

_walks__ aboard_

**Ana Maria**: On deck Will!

**Jack Sparrow**: Let go the anchor then?

**Ana Maria**: Aye!

**Will Turner**: What can I do?

**Ana Maria**: I want movement

**Jack Sparrow**: and Me?

**Will Turner**: not this again

at this rate we'll never leave!

**Jack Sparrow**: I was only asking what to do mate

**Will Turner**: uh huh right sure _cough_

**Jack Sparrow**: Do you want me to tackle you again?

**Will Turner**: Do you want me to beat you in sword fighting again?

**Jack Sparrow**: I beat you the first time :p

**Will Turner**: Only because you CHEATED!

If I had known you were going to cheat, I would've cheated

**Jack Sparrow**: See and that's how you have to learn. I'm a PIRATE!

Like you know how to cheat

**Will Turner**: but I didn't know, so being the nice person I am, I fought fairly

I do so know how to cheat!

I did it once... in school

**Jack Sparrow**: _whispers to Ana_ he's blushing :D

**Will Turner**: I forgot to study for my spelling test and I peeked at my friend's paper

I think I'm going to hell for that...

**Jack Sparrow**: See you there then

unless I end up in the Locker _shiver_

**Will Turner**: I was just thinking the same thing

At least I'll have some company since Jack will be there

What locker?

**Jack Sparrow**: Davy Jones' Locker. You've never heard of it?

**Will Turner**: Oh THAT Locker

It doesn't exist, Jack

it's all hogwash

**Jack Sparrow**: ..of course it doesn't

_still__ shivers anyway_

neither does Davy Jones and his bloody curse.

all made up

**Will Turner**: good! Then I have nothing to worry about

**Jack Sparrow**: _uneasy laugh_

**Ana Maria**: Keep telling yourself that Jack

**Jack Sparrow**: shut up ana

**Will Turner**: What do you mean?

Are you keeping something from me, Jack?

**Ana Maria**: Ah nothng

**Jack Sparrow**: Nothing

**Will Turner**: Secrets don't make friends

**Jack Sparrow**: Let's just say I know a guy named Davy and he gave me something very important which I might or might not need to repay him for in oh say a year or two

savvy

**Ana Maria**: Is it that soon now?

**Jack Sparrow**: Unfortunately

**Will Turner**: That was way too vague for me to follow

I'll just put it out of my head _grins_

**Ana Maria**: Good boy

**Jack Sparrow**: Great; how's the Interceptor doing then?

Are we moving?

**Ana Maria**: yea

**Will Turner**: can't you tell?

some pirate...

**Ana Maria**: Yeah, your face is green Will!

**Will Turner**: _barfs over the side_

**Ana Maria**: you need your sea legs

**Jack Sparrow**: Not of me dear God

**Will Turner**: _wipes mouth_ Sorry guys

I don't know what came over me

**Jack Sparrow**: Ewww, go wash your mouth out or something

**Ana Maria**: Clearly

**Will Turner**: with what?

seawater?

**Jack Sparrow**: Do we have any fresh water?

**Ana Maria**: Rum

There's rum

**Will Turner**: RUM?!?

**Ana Maria**: Aye

**Will Turner**: I don't drink - EVER

**Jack Sparrow**: Rum :)

**Ana Maria**: Ruuummm

**Jack Sparrow**: Where exactly is said rum?

**Will Turner**: I don't want to end up like Mr. Brown

**Ana Maria**: Rummy in the tummy

**Will Turner**: so I swore off alcohol forever

**Ana Maria**: Eunuch

**Jack Sparrow**: Except of special occasions right?

**Will Turner**: Am not!

**Ana Maria**: _snicker_

**Will Turner**: I guess it depends on the occasion

**Jack Sparrow**: Hey, for once I didn't say it

**Ana Maria**: Like now

I know Jack!

**Jack Sparrow**: Yes, your first barf on a ship

**Will Turner**: I would prove it to you Ana but I'm going to stay T rated

**Ana Maria**: Pity

**Will Turner**: That is not an occasion!

**Ana Maria**: Of course it is

**Will Turner**: Perhaps when we find Elizabeth

**Ana Maria**: Ahh

**Jack Sparrow**: Pfft. Yeah right

**Will Turner**: but then maybe not cause she hates rum

**Jack Sparrow**: She'll probably be mean to the rum

**Ana Maria**: Well I don't know about you jack, but I'd like some rum now!

**Will Turner**: how can you be mean to a drink?

**Jack Sparrow**: As long as she doesn't burn it

**Will Turner**: Jack you are strange

**Ana Maria**: He's unique

**Jack Sparrow**: Look, I'm just me savvy

Take it or leave it

**Will Turner**: _snorts_ that's for sure

**Ana Maria**: I'll take it

For sure

**Will Turner**: I can't leave so I have no choice

**Ana Maria**:D

**Jack Sparrow**: And just remember, I'm the one you busted out of jail to save your bonnie lass

**Will Turner**: I'm stuck with you

You would still be in that cell if it weren't for me, Jack!

**Jack Sparrow**: _w__raps arm around Will's shoulder_ we'll be friends in no time William

**Will Turner**: ok!

**Ana Maria**: Will, You'll learn to love him

But not like Elizabeth

**Will Turner**: course not!

**Jack Sparrow**: ..unless you want to

**Will Turner**: I guess you are growing on me Jack

**Jack Sparrow**: just kidding

**Will Turner**: but very slowly

**Ana Maria**: _glares at Jack_

Jack, we still have my cabin to check out..

**Will Turner**: when do you think we'll find Elizabeth? Tomorrow?

**Jack Sparrow**: _looks up_Is that rain?

**Ana Maria**: Yeah

**Will Turner**: I'm just going to go over here now - away from you two!

**Jack Sparrow**: _begins to pour_

**Ana Maria**: Damn

Inside!

My cabin!

Now!

**Will Turner**: Wait I have to go inside too!

**Ana Maria**: Jack!

**Jack Sparrow**: No, we have to keep going I'm afraid

If not, we'll never reach them in time

**Ana Maria**: Then

Will, on the wheel

**Jack Sparrow**: _beats him to it_

**Ana Maria**: get the gist of bad weather

**Will Turner**: Me?

**Ana Maria**: Seems Jack wants to

**Will Turner**: I'd rather let Jack do it

he has way more experience than me

**Ana Maria**: Ah

**Jack Sparrow**: Right now, make sure everything is alright. William, you go help Gibbs on the line

Ana, you go help Cotton and Marty

**Ana Maria**: And as captain

**Will Turner**: Will do, Captain!

**Ana Maria**: I'll get a drink

_runs__ off_

**Will Turner**: now?!?

**Jack Sparrow**: haha, Will do. That's clever

**Will Turner**: I thought so too

**Jack Sparrow**: Now go

**Will Turner**: I'm going!

* * *

That wasn't so bad. Not as random as some of our other roleplays. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
